


Время — испытание для тех, кто уцелел

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), Sanri



Series: AGARD 2020 Миди низкого рейтинга [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanri/pseuds/Sanri
Summary: Рей и Финн всегда спасали По. На этот раз — от самого себя.
Relationships: Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: AGARD 2020 Миди низкого рейтинга [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Прочее





	Время — испытание для тех, кто уцелел

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая часть серии

По откидывается на спинку стула, устало трет переносицу. Бросает взгляд на хронометр, встроенный в компьютерный терминал: девятнадцать тридцать. Смотрит на гору датападов, расшифрованных донесений, длинный список непрочитанных, подмигивающих красным огоньком писем. Он сидит над отчетами с самого обеда. Кажется, уже успел превратиться в окаменелость.

По никогда не поймет, как Лея со всем справлялась. Сметы, в которых непременно должны сойтись их прискорбные финансы и грандиозные планы и задачи; донесения разведки, чаще всего настораживающие, куда реже — обнадеживающие; рапорты офицерского состава, от которых По хочется то хохотать, то орать; депеши, написанные столь витиеватым языком, что сразу и не разберешь, шлет ли тебя куда подальше адресант или же выражает надежду на дальнейшее сотрудничество. 

За последнюю неделю По поднимался в воздух дважды. 

В первый раз удалось уговорить пилота “пустить порулить” (стыдоба какая) во время полета к Раксус-Прайм, где их ждало возможное подписание соглашения о размещении одной из наблюдательных баз и экспорте запчастей для звездолетов. Пилот (совсем юный парнишка, принятый в их ряды явно после битвы при Экзеголе: По с трудом может вспомнить имена новичков, а уж в воздухе и подавно не видел) краснел, бледнел и зеленел, но в кабину пустил. Сидел на месте второго пилота и так явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, что никакого удовольствия По от полета не получил. 

Во второй раз По в воздух сбежал: переговоры с коррелианцами о поставке новой партии кораблей привели По в такое бешенство, что он боялся сорваться на ком-нибудь из присутствующих офицеров. Пара десятков мертвых петель и бочек прочистили голову. И все равно этого было мало. По скучал по небу, по ощущению свободы, по тишине долгих гиперпространственных прыжков. Полет всегда дарил спокойствие и раскладывал все по полочкам. 

В голове По сейчас — хаос.

По закидывает руки за голову, потягивается. Одеревеневшие мышцы протестующе стонут. Вдруг между ребер перехватывает, легкие сжимает в кольце боли. По неловко дергается, в грудине резко хрустит, и вот он уже вновь может дышать полной грудью. 

Такое с ним в последнее время случается часто. По горько (и немного испуганно) шутит — старость. Док говорит — нервы. Выписывает легкое успокоительное и напоминает не пренебрегать режимом.

Какой режим, когда у него столько работы. 

Тяжело вздохнув, он открывает и просматривает очередной документ. Мысли плывут, прочитанное не сразу укладывается в голове, но титаническим усилием воли По заставляет себя сосредоточиться. 

Из этой круговерти его вырывает резкий сигнал: дверь отъезжает с шорохом спрессованного воздуха. 

— Так и знала, что найду тебя здесь. Ты вообще представляешь, который сейчас час?

Рей заходит стремительным шагом. Разворачивает кресло для посетителей, плюхается в него, подобрав на сидение правую ногу, а левой отталкивается от пола. Кресло медленно крутится, и вместе с ним кружится голова По.

— По? Прием, земля вызывает По!

Хроно показывает двадцать два тридцать.

— Я прилетела два часа назад. Успела поесть, помыться, организовать масляную ванну для Би-Би, — По с надеждой косится в сторону дверного проема, но там никого, — даже не смотри туда, он обижен, что кое-кто не явился нас встречать, так что сам виноват. 

По действительно припоминает, что обещал встретить их: с того двухдневного отпуска на Явине, который они провели, объедаясь всевозможными фруктами, бродя по пышным джунглям и выбираясь на шумный, сияющий огнями и красками базар, ночами любуясь звездным небом, а в остальное время практически не вылезая из постели. С тех пор втроем они не виделись уже месяца два. Или три, если По все-таки запутался в днях недели. 

— Прости, забыл.

Рей смотрит на него невпечатленно. 

— Сходила в столовую, обсудила последние слухи и сплетни с твоими пилотами. — У По тепло по сердцу разливается от того, как Рей говорит “твои пилоты”. Давно уже не его, не в том смысле, что раньше, но внутри что-то все равно сжимается от признательности. — Говорят, на базе завелось привидение.

“О, ну началось”, — устало мелькает в голове. По закатывает глаза, тянется к терминалу и начинает отключать программу за программой.

— Оно пугает персонал. Выходит только вечерами и ночами, бесцельно блуждает по коридорам. Взгляд этого призрака страшен: чужд и невидящ. Там, где он проходит, разливается мрак и уныние. Говорят, встретить его — к неудаче или дисциплинарному взысканию. Ничего не напоминает?

— Ха. Ха. 

— Вставай. Мы идем спать. — Рей поджимает губы, окидывает его задумчивым взглядом, после чего качает головой. — Есть и спать.

— Я в процессе. Дай мне секундочку. 

Взгляд цепляется за очень важную строчку, у По в голове щелкает — вот оно, то криффово донесение о ситуации на Датомире, которое он должен был прочитать еще час назад, но отвлекся на что-то другое, а решение вопроса не терпит отлагательств, — и По углубляется в чтение. Данные неутешительные: если верить их шпиону, то…

Экран гаснет.

По не понимает, в чем дело, и в течение целых десяти секунд растерянно пялится в почерневший дисплей.

— Рей!

— Мертвый от усталости генерал бесполезен. Вставай!

По ворчит себе под нос.

— Что-что? — с угрозой уточняет Рей.

— Если какие-то данные не сохранились…

Рей натурально рычит. Обходит стол в два широких шага, хватает его под локоть и с целеустремленностью пикирующего истребителя тащит прочь.

Она буксирует его в столовую. Встречные офицеры и сотрудники базы с трудом сдерживают смешки (самые приличные — вежливо отворачиваются, но По не питает иллюзий и на их счет). Усаживает его на скамью, надавив на плечи, и уносится к стойке раздачи. Столовая на базе всегда работает: многие здесь живут не по стандартному межгалактического хронометражу, а по времени искусственно установленных смен, рассчитанных на различные часовые пояса и возвращающихся с миссий пилотов, поэтому раздобыть пищу можно в любое время суток. Хотя сейчас вокруг не слишком много людей, По замечает несколько человек в летных костюмах, ужинающих (или, может, завтракающих) в дальнем конце зала, и парочку техников, о чем-то горячо спорящих над кружками исходящего паром кафа.

Во рту собирается слюна.

— И не мечтай. 

Перед ним плюхается поднос. Овсяная каша, сэндвич с тонким ломтиком джерба-сыра, голубое молоко.

По ежится. Рей очень, очень зла.

— Всего-то забыл встретить, — обиженно бурчит он.

Рей хмурится, недоверчиво цыкает и выглядит отчего-то еще злее. 

— Ешь.

По покорно берется за ложку. Каша пресновата, джербу-сыр он никогда особо не любил, а молоку предпочел бы _чаву-чаву_, но Рей сидит с таким грозовым лицом, что протесты умирают на языке. Поздний ужин не вызывает аппетита ни видом, ни запахом, но после первой же ложки По понимает, что страшно голоден, и набрасывается на еду. 

Ложке на пятой начинает клонить в сон. По жует, все медленнее и медленнее, глаза слипаются, хочется положить голову на стол и уснуть. Он клюет носом, но вовремя ловит себя и выпрямляется: этого еще не хватало. Как-никак, в столовой есть люди.

По сосредотачивается на тарелке перед собой, все еще слишком полной, на тяжести ложки в пальцах. 

Овсянку он тоже терпеть не может еще с курсантских времен. 

Осторожно смотрит на Рей. Та сидит, облокотившись одной рукой о стол, а на кулак второй опирается подбородком. Приподнимает бровь, встретив его взгляд. По чувствует себя нашкодившим мальчишкой. Или Шедаром, стащившим со стола очередную вкусняшку или разбившим сотый горшок с цветами. 

После Рей так же унизительно транспортирует его в каюту, заталкивает в душевую (единственный плюс офицерского звания — собственный освежитель), где По моется практически в полусне. До кровати добредает уже на ощупь и плюхается лицом в подушку. 

Тело, напряженное, ноющее и болящее во всех местах, наконец-то расслабленно оседает, утопая в матрасе. По стонет.

— По!

Упс. Он опять забыл толком вытереться, наверняка оставил мокрые следы по всему полу, а теперь активно пропитывает подушку и матрас водой. 

Кондиционированный воздух приятно овевает кожу. Не холодно и не жарко — в самый раз, освежает.

По начинает уплывать.

Рей шипит где-то на заднем плане, топает, громко и демонстративно, а потом по спине хлещет полотенце. Рей забирается на кровать — та проседает, По будто бы начинает куда-то сползать, но движение почти сразу останавливается. Рей усаживается ему на поясницу, острые колени болезненно (и наверняка специально) впиваются в ребра, и полотенце оказывается у него на голове. Рей ругается, называет его неряхой, но ее руки нежные. По стонет едва слышно, нет сил, да и голос заглушает подушка. Тянущие, массирующие движения провоцируют волну мурашек. И вдруг полотенце исчезает. Небольшие, но сильные и теплые ладони Рей оказывается в его волосах, пропускают локоны через пальцы, с нажимом почесывая кожу головы, заднюю сторону шеи. Рей напевает себе под нос, вполголоса, слов не разобрать, разминает ему надплечья: это и болезненно, и так невероятно хорошо. 

Рей — замечательная. Идеальная. Лучше всех.

По собирается сказать это вслух, но засыпает раньше.

* * * 

Пальцы скользят по спине почти невесомо, затем с большим нажимом прослеживают линию позвоночника, от шеи до копчика, ладонь замирает, накрывая поясницу. Слишком большая, чтобы принадлежать Рей.

— Проснулся?

По согласно мычит. Открывать глаза не хочется совершенно: он бы спал и спал до самого вечера. Может, и дольше. 

Ладонь возобновляет движение, скользит вверх, достигает лопатки. Большой палец обводит россыпь родинок — маленькое созвездие. 

Шурит простыня, Финн придвигается ближе, прижимается грудью к правому боку. Губы касаются затылка, прослеживают линию шеи, спускаются на плечо. Спать в таких условиях невозможно. 

По снился полет. Широкие крылья, ловящие потоки воздуха, то лениво взмывали вверх и вниз, то умиротворенно простирались горизонтально проплывающей где-то далеко-далеко внизу серой земле. В груди часто и сильно билось сердце, и о своем счастье хотелось кричать на весь мир.

— Вставай, соня.

По мычит, на этот раз протестующе.

Финн смеется, глубоко и низко, фыркает в ухо и отстраняется, забирая с собой тепло.

По глубоко возмущен. Он неловко переворачивается, разлепляет ресницы и взглядом пытается передать все, что он думает по поводу такого поведения. 

Финн лежит на боку, опираясь на согнутую в локте руку, и мягко ему улыбается.

— С добрым утром.

— Который час? — голос хриплый, царапает горло наждачкой. 

— Где-то после обеда.

По благодарно хмыкает.

А в следующую секунду подрывается с места.

— Тихо, тихо! — В грудь упирается рука, опрокидывает его обратно. — Вы сегодня в увольнительной, генерал, расслабьтесь. 

— Что?

— Конникс отважно взяла на себя миссию по управлению Галактикой на пару деньков, — подмигивает Финн. По открывает рот, чтобы возмутиться, но не успевает и слова сказать. — И вместе с ней еще примерно с десяток офицеров. Которые, между прочим, именно этим и должны были заниматься. Если бы кто-то им позволил. 

Знает По этих офицеров, как же. Конникс там самая квалифицированная, но она же совсем одна!

— Как и ты.

По, уже поднявшийся с кровати и схватившийся за штаны, вздрагивает и оборачивается. Он уверен, что не проронил ни слова.

— Опять твои джедайские штучки?

Финн закатывает глаза. Они с Рей в последнее время часто это делают.

— Больно надо. 

По косится на него подозрительно. Узнал бы, кто этих двоих научил язвить с такой невозмутимой миной, впаял бы дисциплинарное взыскание.

С опозданием понимает, что взыскание придется назначить себе же. Вот смеху будет.

Выучил на собственную голову.

— Мне надо в командный центр. В одиннадцать был доклад с Тайтона, а в двенадцать — переговоры с Джеонозисом.

Штанины путаются, По, нелепо подпрыгивая на одной ноге, начинает злиться.

На спину опускаются горячие ладони. 

— Доклад приняла Рей, как-никак именно ей решать, стоит ли туда лететь и строить там одну будущую школу. Переговоры проведут твои офицеры — твои обученные дипломаты, По, под чутким контролем Конникс.

— Но…

— Научись делегировать ответственность и обязанности. Не все, но хотя бы часть. Я тебя прошу.

— Но контракт…

Продолжить он не успевает — Финн затыкает его поцелуем. Яростный поначалу, он быстро становится нежным, игривым, легким касанием губ. Финн отстраняется первым, и По неосознанно тянется за за ним вслед.

— Одевайся. Бегом. 

— Мы спешим?

— Именно.

— И куда?

— По.

По бурчит. В последнее время с этими двумя спорить тоже стало невозможно. Один взгляд, одно “По”, сказанное со смирением в голосе, приправленным ноткой раздражения и щепоткой веселья, и По готов штурмовать очередной дредноут. 

По зашнуровывает ботинки, распрямляется и едва успевает поймать пайковый батончик.

— Ай-яй-яй, генерал, совсем за столом засиделись? Реакция хромает.

По негодующе смотрит на посмеивающегося Финна, яростно откусывая от батончика. 

Отвечать на подобные инсинуации ниже его достоинства. 

— Идем.

Финн ведет его длинными коридорами базы, кивая и улыбаясь встречным. По достается своя доля радостных приветствий. Пожалуй, даже слишком радостных. Подозрительно.

— Что происходит?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

Выражение лица у Финна настолько безмятежное, что По нутром чует — он опять продрых что-то скандальное. Однажды эти двое сговорятся, поднимут бунт, а он и не заметит.

Кто-то за спиной хихикает.

По оборачивается, успевает увидеть удаляющиеся спины двух офицеров связи — кажется, это Джена и Кара, что последнюю неделю безвылазно соединяют и перенаправляют его сеансы связи по всей галактике.

Лицо Финна становится еще безмятежнее. 

— Рано или поздно я все узнаю, — угрюмо предупреждает По.

— Чего у тебя такое дурное настроение? Не выспался?

— Наоборот.

Финн с хитринкой ухмыляется.

— Хорошо, что мы знаем, как поднять тебе настроение. 

Они сворачивают в очередной коридор, и теперь направление безошибочно — ангары. 

— Прекрати думать, По. Кажется, я уже вижу, как у тебя из ушей пар идет.

По пытается пнуть его, но Финн со смехом уворачивается.

На взлетной площадке их дожидается Тысячелетний Сокол. Двигатели приветственно ревут, трап опущен, корабль весь будто вибрирует в ожидании взлета.

— С каких это пор мне разрешено приближаться к Соколу?

— Из любого правила бывают исключения.

— Ага, а еще существуют бесплатный сыр и добрые ситхи. 

В этот раз Финн удерживается от того, чтобы закатить глаза, но По буквально всем существом ощущает, каких усилий ему это стоит. 

В кабине происходит и вовсе невероятное — Рей уступает ему кресло первого пилота.

— Так. Я требую объяснений. Что вы натворили? — Они переглядываются, на лицах обоих написана усталость и “я же говорил”. Ладно, мимо. Что там еще было странного за последнее время? А, да, позавчерашний медосмотр, после которого док неодобрительно хмурил брови, а Рей и Финн внезапно изъявили желание бросить все дела и примчались “повидаться”. — Я умираю? 

По передергивает — яростные взгляды и возмущенное “По!” в два голоса трудно выдержать.

Он вскидывает руки, непроизвольно отступая на полшага.

— Что мне еще думать? Ты, — обвиняющий жест в сторону Рей, — жизнью клялась, что я больше и пальцем не притронусь к твоему ненаглядному Соколу. Ты, — взмах в сторону Финна, — с ней согласился. Должно произойти что-то невообразимое, чтобы вы передумали!

Они снова переглядываются.

— Идиот.

— Несусветный.

— Можешь поверить, что ему уже полгода удается заправлять тут всем? И все пока живы?

— Нет. И нет.

— Эй, я вообще-то прямо здесь!

Они оборачиваются, пугающе синхронно. По втягивает голову в плечи. Чуть-чуть. Он уверен, что со стороны и не заметно.

Рей толкает его в кресло, садится рядом и начинает предполетную проверку. Финн возится сзади, усаживаясь. 

По проверяет маршрут — Набу. 

— Что, возникли какие-то проблемы, и мы втроем должны их уладить?

— По, просто взлетай! 

— Хорошо, хорошо, не надо так нервничать, Рей.

Полет проходит в тишине. Сразу после гиперпрыжка Рей бормочет что-то о том, что пора медитировать, и утаскивает Финна за собой. По не успевает возразить, как остается в кабине один.

Вибрация корабля под ладонями. Панель, подмигивающая сотней огней. Размытый дождь звездного света. Гул двигателей, постукивания и попискивания приборов, множество фоновых, трудно идентифицируемых, но успокаивающих шумов. 

Вокруг тишина.

По откидывается на высокую спинку, закрывает глаза и наслаждается.

На Набу они приземляются спустя пять часов. Рей арендует спидер, уверенно ведет его в сторону Озерного края.

Оказывается, что Рей и Финн сняли один из коттеджей (так их называют на Набу, По называет их дворцами, и никто не переубедит его). Он пытается заикнуться, откуда у них деньги на подобное, но на него шикают в два голоса. 

По знает, когда отступить, поэтому покорно капитулирует.

Пальцы щекочет мягкая, чуть влажная от травы роса — на Набу не так давно наступил рассвет. Яркие, теплые солнечные лучи согревают плечи и спину. Вдалеке поют — высоко, на разные голоса — неизвестные ему птицы. По запрокидывает голову, закрывает глаза, подставляя лицо солнцу, и вдыхает полной грудью. Травяной запах кружит голову, свежий, чистый воздух и сладковатый аромат цветов наполняют легкие. 

— Как долго мы здесь пробудем?

— Завтра после обеда улетаем.

Он невольно морщится, вспоминая все запланированное. Вернутся они лишь к вечеру, еще один потерянный день. По страшно представить, как долго придется наверстывать все, перепроверять и подчищать косяки.

— По, — с угрозой тянет Рей. 

Он машет рукой, а после откидывается на локтях, вытянув ноги.

— Хочешь искупаться? — Голос Финна раздается с террасы. По запрокидывает голову: на нем купальные шорты и больше ничего. 

Рядом с головой приземляется туника Рей.

— Нет, пожалуй. Лучше полежу на солнышке.

— Погрею старые косточки, — насмешливо подхватывает Рей. 

— Смейтесь, смейтесь. Доживете до моего возраста, вот я посмеюсь.

— Ты тогда еще старше будешь, — пожимает плечами Рей. — Еще древнее.

Финн, предатель, хохочет в голос.

— Угнетают, — жалуется в пространство По.

— Тебя-то заугнетаешь, как же. 

Вслед за туникой отправляются штаны. Рей, разбежавшись, бомбочкой сигает с причала в озеро, поднимая тучу брызг. По, всего несколько месяцев назад учивший ее, открыто опасавшуюся природных водоемов, плавать, сейчас только за голову хватается: Рей и вода — два магнита.

Финн входит в воду куда спокойнее. Правда, в следующий же момент едва успевает увернуться от Рей, подплывшей со спины с явным намерением забраться к нему на закорки. Между ними завязывается шутливая потасовка, полная смеха, криков и волн выше головы, и По посмеивается, наблюдая за их возней. 

Впрочем, надоедает ему быстро, и он вновь ложится. Солнце слепит глаза, но он, не отрываясь, смотрит ввысь: на далекое, бескрайнее небо, такое синее, что от него становится больно глазам. На перистые, белоснежные облака, медленно ползущие с запада на восток. Одно, самое крупное, напоминает А-крыло: клиновидная форма, купол кабины по центру, два двигателя в кормовой части, турболазеры по бокам. За ним, с высоты, пикирует _Яйцо_, заходя А-крылу в хвост. 

По прищуривается, прокручивая в голове воображаемую сцену боя. И не замечает, как засыпает.

Просыпается — солнце стоит в зените. 

Потягивается, зевая от души, лениво поднимается на ноги.

Хочется пить. И обниматься.

На кухне обнаруживаются фрукты, ягоды фарр и Цветочное вино. По задумчиво взвешивает бутылку в руках, после чего находит поднос и бокалы, разливает вино. Аромат, терпкий и сладковатый, с нотками малины и нектарина, с легкой примесью мелиссы, наполняет воздух. Набрав на тарелку всего понемногу, По отправляется на поиски. 

Коттедж, пожалуй, и правда небольшой. Терраса ведет на кухню, минималистично обставленную, в белых оттенках, с огромным круглым обеденным столом и развевающимися на ветру золотистыми полотнами воздушных занавесок. Просторная гостиная: пуфы, низкие диванчики, усыпанные расшитыми подушками, с огромными панорамными окнами, выходящими в благоухающий сад. Гостиная заканчивается небольшим холлом, заставленным горшками с незнакомым По подвидом суккулентных кустарников. Широкая лестница ведет на второй этаж. 

Спальня — каких-то невероятных размеров. По кажется, что весь первый этаж его дома на Явине и тот меньше будет. Витражные то ли окна, то ли двери стоят нараспашку, дымчатые полупрозрачные вуали, перетянутые подхватами, волнами ниспадают от потолка до самого пола. Открытый балкон занимает остальную часть помещения.

В центре комнаты — огромная круглая кровать. На стенах картины — изящная пастораль: сочные оттенки зеленого, синего, фиолетового, изображающие просторы водоемов, небес и зелени. 

Финн и Рей сидят на полу возле кровати. Лицом друг к другу, в одинаковых позах лотоса, с закрытыми глазами, расслабленно лежащими на коленях ладонями. Лица у них одухотворенные, какие-то совсем неземные. Рей — в долгополой тунике нежного малинового оттенка, с распущенными и чуть вьющимися после купания волосами похожа на нимфу. Финн тоже полураздет, грудь медленно опускается и поднимается в такт размеренному дыханию, солнце и тени создают причудливые блики на его лице.

— Ты принес еду? Наконец-то.

Идиллия лопается, как мыльный пузырь.

По едва успевает поставить поднос на маленький столик, а в следующую секунду Рей оттесняет его в сторону, склоняясь над принесенными дарами. Любопытство мгновенно сменяется разочарованием.

— И это все?

В ее голосе — такая вселенская тоска, что По не находит сил возмутиться.

— Если хотела пира из тринадцати блюд, надо было арендовать шеф-повара.

— Зачем он нам, когда есть ты, — с набитым ртом отвечает Рей, оценивая бокал с вином на просвет. — Это что?

— Цветочное вино.

Она смотрит на него подозрительно.

— Без шуток. 

— Вино. Из цветов? 

— Именно.

— Как можно из цветов получить алкоголь? 

Рей, все так же настороженно прокручивающая бокал в руках за ножку, подносит его к носу и недоверчиво вдыхает аромат. Хмурится.

— Все дело в брожении. В сусло добавляют изюм, который заставляет бродить цветочный настой, смешанный со сладким сиропом. Затем смесь оставляют в темном теплом помещении до тех пор, пока процесс не завершится. После настаивают еще несколько месяцев. Это если кратко. И да, оно не крепкое. 

С алкоголем у нее отношения сложились, мягко говоря, прохладные. 

Еще раз вдохнув аромат, Рей морщит нос в отвращении. Наверное, на ее вкус слишком сладко.

— Обойдусь.

По вздыхает. Винить он может только себя: на первой же полномасштабной пьянке не уследил за пилотами, и те споили ее ардисом до полного нестояния на ногах. Крепкий, горький и острый напиток отбил Рей желание знакомиться с алкоголем надолго, если не навсегда. И никакие уговоры, что если не пить так много, плохо не будет, и что есть куда более приятные на вкус напитки, не срабатывали.

— А я попробую.

Финн, за разговором незаметно подкравшийся к Рей со спины, обнимает ее одной рукой за талию, а второй забирает бокал и делает глоток.

— И как?

Финн разочарованно пожимает плечами.

— Сладкая водичка.

По с сомнением смотрит на него. Отпивает из собственного бокала. Да, не слишком крепко, но градусов шестнадцать есть. Впрочем, сразу вспоминается, как Финн пил тот же ардис и остался в кондиции, после чего оттащил их невменяемые тушки в каюту и уложил спать. 

Рей, со скоростью света сметающая фрукты с подноса, нагло напоминает:

— Обед. 

Иногда По с тоской вспоминает то время, когда они были милы, вежливы и обходительны. Замечательные были дни. Беззаботные. И с этими мыслями отправляется готовить.

Несколько легких овощных салатов. Отбивная в густом ягодном соусе. Десерт из охлажденных сливок и долек дыни. 

Рей еду сметает, как дышит. 

Именно поэтому они редко отправляют ее на дипломатические миссии. Особенно одну. Особенно туда, где предполагается не закрытый зал заседаний, а обсуждение за фуршетом. Доказывай потом, что Сопротивление не морит людей голодом. Никакая пропаганда Первого Ордена (захлебнувшегося, но упрямо барахтающегося на последнем издыхании) не нужна. 

Финн, кажется, наконец-то отчаялся привить ей манеры за столом. Уже даже не говорит притормозить. Просто старается не смотреть в ее сторону.

После они все же затаскивают По в озеро. Рей пытается повторить утренний маневр, но у него в водных битвах опыт — ого-го! — и не важно, джедай или нет. А если кому неймется схитрить, на этот случай бдит Финн. 

В дом их не загоняет даже внезапно хлынувший дождь. Есть какое-то особенное удовольствие в том, чтобы купаться под теплым летним дождем. Ощущения забавные: вокруг вода, с неба — вода, и весь мир вокруг словно синхронизируется в единой вибрации.

Впрочем, легкий дождь так же внезапно заканчивается.

По отплывает подальше от резвящихся и ныряющих Рей и Финна (кажется, они устроили соревнование, кто больше камней натаскает со дна), переворачивается на спину и закрывает глаза. 

Когда отдаешься на волю воде, ты летишь. 

Это самое близкое ощущение, которое можно испытать на земле.

По лежит так, пока совершенно не перестает понимать, где верх, где низ; пока сердцебиение не подстраивается под легкие вибрации в воде, пока в голове не разливается блаженное затишье.

Как же он устал.

Эта мысль ударяет, словно бластерный разряд.

Сердечный ритм дает испуганный, ошарашенный перебой. 

По открывает глаза. Судорожно вдыхает. 

Устал. Задолбался. Едва справляется. Или уже нет?

Над головой все та же синь. Облака все также бороздят небосвод. Мир не рухнул.

По неловко переворачивается (ноги, руки — словно чужие, чувство равновесия на секунду подводит, и он теряется в пространстве), а потом делает мощный гребок, один, другой, приближаясь к берегу.

Выбирается, пошатываясь, и на вдруг ставшими нетвердых ногах идет в сторону Рей и Финна.

Те сидят на расстеленном покрывале, что-то тихонько обсуждают. Рей таскает из глубокой вазы сочные, блестящие лиловые сливы.

По садится между ними, благо расстояние позволяет. Пытается что-то сказать, но нет ни голоса, ни связных мыслей. То есть мыслей очень много, так много, что хочется кричать, они рвутся изнутри, вопросами, обвинениями, отрицанием.

_Я не хотел._

_Не был готов._

_Я всего лишь пилот, верните мне мое небо._

_Верните всех тех, кого я не успел, не смог спасти._

_Простите все, кого подвел._

Рей медленно отставляет покоящуюся на коленях вазу. Та опрокидывается, сливы рассыпаются: на бежевое покрывало, на изумрудное полотно. По с каким-то отстраненным интересом наблюдает за тем, как они катятся, подпрыгивая, теряются в высокой траве. Рей пересаживается, притирается бок о бок, пристраивает голову ему на плечо. Ее макушка упирается под подбородок, волосы пахнут озерной водой и чем-то цитрусовым. Жгучим солнцем, вольным ветром. Домом. Тонкие пальцы скользят в его загрубевшую ладонь, второй рукой она накрывает его запястье, сжимает, стискивает до легкой боли. Это отрезвляет.

К спине прижимается Финн. Дыхание ерошит волосы на затылке. Щекотно, а По щекотки страшно боится, всегда дергается и начинает смеяться, пытаясь сбежать. Сейчас мышцы не слушаются. Спиной он чувствует чужое сердцебиение: размеренное, ровное. Подъем и расширение грудной клетки. Он откидывается назад, ищет опору, его собственное тело — бескостное, ослабевшее. Финн кладет руку ему на живот, шепчет: “Дыши”.

По смотрит на водную гладь, пока картинку в глазах не размывает. 

Дышит.

* * * 

Спит беспробудно.

Впервые — ничего не снится. Ни битва, ни расцветающие огненные бутоны на месте звездолетов, ни лица тех, кого он потерял. По уже и вспомнить не может, когда последний раз спал без кошмаров. Когда просыпался без ощущения стальных тросов, выламывающих кости и выкорчевывающих душу. 

Открывает глаза. В комнате разливаются серые сумерки. Рей осьминогом прилипает со спины, закинув ногу на бедро, Финн спит рядом на животе, на расстоянии вытянутой ладони. 

По осторожно выбирается, стараясь никого не разбудить. Натягивает сброшенную у кровати одежду и выходит босиком наружу.

Солнце едва проглядывает над линией горизонта, воздух влажный и немного туманный. От озера тянет прохладой. По устраивается на причале, свешивает ноги в воду.

Не то чтобы он не понимал, что происходит. Что он творит, загоняя себя, чтобы не думать, не вспоминать. За прошедшие полгода он не позволил себе остановиться ни на секунду. Всегда в движении, в ворохе вопросов и проблем, которые надо решить не сегодня и не завтра, а неделю назад. В какой-то момент он замечает, что с протокольным дроидом проводит времени больше, чем с живыми людьми. Рей и Финн прилетают нечасто, иногда на сутки-двое, иногда и того меньше — на пару часов. От остальных спрятаться проще. 

По до сих пор не знает, кого ему благодарить. То ли дока, то ли Конникс, то ли Роуз. Может, их всех. Может, не только их. 

По наблюдает, как занимается рассвет, раскрашивая небо полосами багреца и лазури, тыквенного и апельсинового оттенков. 

Конечно, все проблемы за раз не решить. Но за эту передышку он благодарен.

Он возвращается в кровать. Там его ждут: сонные улыбки, теплые тела, ласковые поцелуи. 

— Как ты? — бормочет Финн, не открывая глаз.

По устраивается между ними на спине, раскидывая руки в приглашающем объятии. Рей, не просыпаясь, подкатывается под бок, Финн укладывает голову на плечо, ладонь — на сердце. 

— Будет лучше, — честно отвечает он.

Не сейчас.

Возможно, даже не завтра.

Но однажды станет не так больно вспоминать. Проще будет простить себя. Двигаться дальше, не утопая в вязком сиропе сожалений и непосильных требований к самому себе. Забыть не удастся никогда, это По знает. Но надо помнить не только тьму и боль.

По приложит к этому все силы. А если не справится — у него всегда есть те, на кого он может положиться.

Люди, которых он называет своей семьей.

А она у него, к счастью, большая.

Главное, не давать себе об этом забыть. 

А если что, ему напомнят.


End file.
